Gregory Sallinger
|gender = Male |DOB = 1985-1986 |DOD = 2018 |affiliation = Hanover Law School (formerly) |IDno = 71383443 |tv series = Jessica Jones (11 episodes) |actor = Jeremy Bobb |status = Deceased}} Gregory P. Sallinger was a highly intelligent serial killer, who became entangled with Jessica Jones and Erik Gelden as the latter discovered what Sallinger had been doing and used that information to blackmail him for money. The odds grew on the opposing side after Sallinger killed Dorothy Walker, which set him on a crash course with Trish Walker, the masked vigilante, who eventually killed him in the elevator of the New York State Supreme Court Building. Biography Early Life Family Feud From a young age, Gregory Sallinger was a naturally gifted photographer, yet always struggled to prove himself to his father, who favored his brother, Donny's talent over his own. When Sallinger won a photography contest, both his father and Donny mocked his achievement, claiming the judges chose the winner at random. Gregory strained from his family, but when his brother died in a tractor accident, he had hoped he would become the favorite, but this did little to change his father's opinion of him. Instead, his dad said that he wished it had been Sallinger. He even stabbed Sallinger in the chest at the funeral luncheon.Jessica Jones: 3.06: AKA Sorry Face Killer Career By the time he reached adulthood, Sallinger had won numerous awards and obtained several degrees in various fields. Still desperate to prove himself, he had also become a serial killer, murdering at least seven people over ten years. Attack on Erik Gelden ]] At some point, Sallinger met Erik Gelden, who had sensed the true darkness inside him and attempted to extort him with the knowledge of his crimes. Having no desire to do so, Sallinger tracked Gelden to Alias Investigations and prepared to kill him, but stabbed Jessica Jones instead when she answered the door. With the wrong person bleeding out in the hallway, Sallinger fled the scene.Jessica Jones: 3.01: AKA The Perfect Burger Officially Meeting Jones Sallinger returned home to find Jessica Jones inside. She secretly turned on the voice recorder on her phone and then grabbed him by his shirt. He pleaded with her not to hurt him. Jones barely touched him. However, it made for great visuals, as Sallinger had cameras set up in his apartment. Now, he had proof that a powered woman entered his home and attacked him. Sallinger had researched Jones. He figured her out in an afternoon. She tried to bait him into a confession, but he was too smart. He then called Jones out for being a fraud as she’d never been a true hero. He believed that he was so far above Jones, comparing her to an ant. He then pulled the knife he used to stab Jones with, out of his bag. He had to break into her apartment to get it. He gave Jones what she wanted and advised her to go home and take it. As for what he wanted; respect. He then called 911 and claimed that Jones broke into his house and attacked him. Shortly after killing a man in the middle of his apartment, Sallinger, dressed in a blue hazmat suit, took a break for a snack.Jessica Jones: 3.04: AKA Customer Service is Standing By Brawl in the Trainyard While reading from the comfort of his home, a hand enclosed in a vacuum seal bag was hurled through Sallinger's window. He looked outside and saw no one. Sallinger closed the window, lowered the blinds, and looked at the hand. He then turned off the lights and called 911 after spotting Jessica Jones just outside his apartment. As the police arrived, Sallinger stuffed the hand in his bag and went down the fire escape, where unbeknownst to him, Trish Walker was waiting. She and Jones followed him to the train yard. They caught up to Sallinger who had opened the lid to one of the tanks. They suspected that’s where he kept the bodies, but Jones wanted proof. She would investigate while Walker followed Sallinger. As Sallinger was leaving, he could hear Jones getting trapped inside the tank, where he kept the body parts. Unfortunately for Jones, Sallinger had it booby-trapped. Walker was tailing him but decided to go against the plan and attack Sallinger. He got back to his feet and told Walker that Jones had thirty seconds. While Walker was then forced to rescue her sister, Sallinger took advantage of the situation as he then ran. Seeking to get revenge, Sallinger decided to attack Erik Gelden, with the intention of torturing and eventually murdering him. When Gelden returned home, Sallinger then attacked him and eventually managed to render him unconscious.Jessica Jones: 3.05: AKA I Wish Kidnapping Erik Gelden ]] Sallinger proceeded to take Erik Gelden into the kitchen of a commercial restaurant, where he had Gelden's mouth duct-taped and hands tied. As Gelden struggled so much that he fell to the floor, Sallinger approached and told him that he was spoiling the shot that he had set up. Sallinger ripped off the duct tape and explained that he usually did this in a private home setting, which Gelden did not have, and noted that this was Gelden's photoshoot, commenting that what he created and captured on film was the point. Sallinger revealed to Gelden that the New York City Police Department had already found his burial site for his victims, forcing him to move on. He wanted to witness the moment Gelden realized his true worth, telling him that he was crippled by good looks and charm, which afforded him pride, and he teamed with Jessica Jones, who had not earned her powers, to make matters worse because she cheated. Sallinger complained about how they had done him harm, which he claimed was unfair due to their abilities. Before getting started, Sallinger questioned how Gelden found out about him. Sallinger set a camera up in front of Gelden and began taking photos of his hostage, intending to capture his final moments of regret and despair. While still restrained to a chair, Gelden admitted to Sallinger that he took advantage of people, though Sallinger did not believe he regretted that. Gelden continued commenting on how he had many chances to help people but did not because he was selfish. However, Sallinger still was not buying it, so he cut Gelden with his knife, claiming that he needed an honest assessment of his falsity, explaining that the photograph was intended to be Gelden’s apology. Gelden was visibly in pain as Sallinger noted that pain helped him focus, commenting on how his father and brother had taught him that. Gelden asked about his brother in hopes of distracting him, but Sallinger would not fall for it, although he did reveal that his brother had also wanted to be a photographer, and his father thought Donny was a genius. Discussing his past, Sallinger told Gelden how he had felt that he was the real artist, noting how he had won a contest once, only to be told by his father and brother that the judges chose the winner at random. Sallinger noted how they laughed at how proud he was, commenting on how Donny was an unintelligent asshole by Sallinger’s account. He told Gelden how he thought that when Donny died, he would become the favorite, but instead, his father had said that he wished it had been Sallinger. He even stabbed Sallinger in the chest at the funeral luncheon. Sallinger then told Gelden that he was about to die, and that he was given every advantage and allowed to make countless mistakes, with everything was handed to him. Sallinger took another photo, but he was displeased, believing that Gelden was still lying to him. As he approached, he noticed that Gelden became more agitated, and when he grabbed him, Gelden's nose bled as he screamed in agony. From there, Sallinger discovered that Gelden was powered, as Sallinger grabbed Gelden by both sides of his head and demanded to know why this was, to which Gelden revealed to Sallinger that he could feel his darkness. 's eyeballs bleed]] Sallinger made Gelden cry blood and wondered if that happened a lot, as Gelden replied that it did not, it happened because Sallinger had lacked empathy and was evil. Sallinger thought evil was the wrong word, claiming that he was asserting fairness in an unfair world, and that he was vengeful without pity, appropriately cruel. Sallinger believed that their powers made them cheaters, and that he had the only power that was not a fraud. As Sallinger got close, Gelden broke free of the tape restraining him and punched Sallinger in the face. He tried to run away but was far too weak, as Sallinger knocked Gelden to the ground and held a knife to his throat. However, before Sallinger could kill Gelden, Jessica Jones and Trish Walker had arrived just in time to save Gelden. Having kicked Sallinger over the counter, Jones tended to Gelden. In that time, Sallinger got to his feet and took cover, as Walker lookied for him. Sallinger circled around and charged at Jones with a knife, only for her to knock him back, before Walker then disarmed him and the two of them knocked him out. Walker disposed of the photos Sallinger took of Gelden and then took Gelden back to Alias Investigations, while Jones stayed behind to make sure the police got Sallinger. However, despite Jones' efforts, Sallinger still would walk free, as the bodies that had been discovered were clean. With no DNA, fingerprints, or physical evidence at his apartment, the police could only hold Sallinger on the charge of trespassing.Jessica Jones: 3.06: AKA Sorry Face Released ]] As expected, Sallinger was released from jail, and he was being represented by Jeri Hogarth. Sallinger placed all the blame on Jessica Jones, claiming that she stalked and assaulted him. He then revealed that it wasn’t just Jones, but also a second vigilante. Sallinger went onto address the hero complex of those with powers. Unbeknownst to Sallinger, he was being followed by Malcolm Ducasse, who was being followed by Jones. Sallinger was followed to the community center. Ducasse watched from outside the gym as Sallinger taught a wrestling class. Jones arrived soon thereafter, after tracing Ducasse's phone. Jones informed Ducasse that they found what they needed upstate to get Sallinger. Although, they can’t bring him in quite yet. Sallinger noticed Jones watching him from outside the door and invited her in, though Ducasse remained hidden. Jones wanted him away from the kids he was teaching, but he refused. Sallinger told Jones that she had no discipline and couldn’t control herself. Jones realized that he was baiting her to attack him in front of cameras. Instead, she got on the mat and told him to school her.Jessica Jones: 3.07: AKA The Double Half-Wappinger Killing Dorothy Walker After being humiliated by Jessica Jones, Sallinger began taunting her. He sent Jones video messages from a cafe of him recording a table of customers, one of which he planned to kill. It was up to Jones to stop him. Everyone would see that she was a fraud when she failed to stop him. However, Jones wouldn't find out until it was too late that this was merely a distraction as Sallinger was actually targeting Dorothy Walker, who he proceeded to kill in her own apartment. Dorothy's body was found by Trish. ]] Walker demanded that Sallinger pay, and attacked him at his apartment. Walker, with a knife in hand, was moments away from slicing Sallinger's throat. Jones, hoping to stop her from making this mistake, rushed her.Jessica Jones: 3.08: AKA Camera Friendly Jones managed to stop Walker before she killed Sallinger, and together, the two of them exited the apartment. Sallinger was taken to the hospital to undergo surgery for his injuries. Afterward, he informed the police that he was attacked by the masked vigilante, who clawed his face. Jones, dressed in scrubs, took possession of Sallinger as he laid wounded in his hospital bed. Sallinger told Jones that it was supposed to be her that came after him. He was trying to capture her true nature. Sallinger wanted to stay out of prison, for which he would need Jones’ help. He could tell that Jones was terrified of losing Walker, as she was all Jones had left. He wanted her to destroy any evidence on Nathan Silva’s body that could be traced back to him or else that picture of Walker attacking him would be released. Jones reluctantly agreed, but not without threatening Sallinger should he not follow through on his end. did the task]] As Sallinger was getting his bandages changed on his face from the claw marks left behind by Walker, he got a call from Jones, who told him the job had been done.Jessica Jones: 3.09: AKA I Did Something Today Caught on Camera Sallinger was under Jessica Jones' protection, as she had to protect him from Trish Walker, in order to protect Walker from herself. After trapping Walker, Sallinger decided to go after Jones. He laced her alcohol with a tranquilizer. Sallinger broke into her home as she fell unconscious to the ground. Jones woke up duct-taped to a chair. Sallinger added a little something extra to the tranquilizer he knocked her out with, which caused partial paralysis, preventing her from using her strength. Sallinger took several photos. He was most interested in the lie that Jones told herself about why she wanted to be a hero. Jones claimed that she never wanted that. That was the lie in which Sallinger was referring to. He believed that she wanted to desperately be a hero. He called her "intentionally indifferent rebel-rock garb" her cape, mask, and armor. Her chosen profession of the private eye was even more evidence of this. Jones retorted that it paid the bills, as not everyone could live off their dead brother’s settlement like Sallinger. Sallinger wanted Jones to accept what she feared the most, that her family died for nothing. Jones always believed they were sacrificed in exchange for her gifts. That they died so that she could save the world. And now, Jones pretended as if she never wanted it. And she was terrified that she failed them, which Sallinger claimed she had, as she was not and never would be a hero. He then took several more photos. Sallinger examined the photos, and in them, he found Jones’ truth. Sallinger claimed he lived in truth. Jones replied so did Dorothy Walker. She lived in her truth. She was ambitious, broken, sometimes cruel, but she owned it all, and Sallinger killed her anyways. He needed that logic because if they were worthy kills, then in his mind, he was not just a murderer. Jones called Sallinger out for being a fraud because he loved the kill. That was the real reason he killed his victims. It brought him pleasure. Sallinger denied the fact. He claimed to have killed Dorothy to punish them. With the admittance of having killed Dorothy, Jones revealed that she had installed a camera and that Sallinger’s entire attack was recorded. Jones then broke free of her restraints, knocked Sallinger to the ground and restrained him. Erik Gelden came from out the room and assured that he had it all on video, before punching Sallinger. Costa entered Jones’ apartment to find Sallinger's confession on repeat, with Sallinger laying on the floor, duct-taped.Jessica Jones: 3.12: AKA A Lotta Worms Murdered by Hellcat Following his arrest, Sallinger was taken to trial and was escorted through the tunnels of the courthouse by three officers. As the elevator came down to pick them up, Sallinger heard a thud and told them not to open the elevator door in fear that Trish Walker was on the other side. Walker quickly dispatched of all three guards and then attacked Sallinger, dragging him by the chains on his ankles into the elevator. Walker slammed Sallinger's head against the walls and pressed the elevator button, but she got distracted when the doors did not shut and Sallinger used that opportunity to get a hold of Walker, though that did not last long, as she quickly broke free. ]] Walker stopped the elevator and began punching Sallinger repeatedly. She then asked about the pictures of Dorothy Walker and what Sallinger wanted to see from them, to which he claimed that he wanted to see her truth, and now he had seen Walker's. His last words were that Jessica Jones would now see her truth as well, before Walker proceeded to attack Sallinger, taking his life by stomping on his head until his blood splattered everywhere. Personality Years of physical and psychological abuse has molded Sallinger into a sadistic and vengeful psychopath. Sallinger is obsessed with self-improvement and takes great pride in his achievements, which include diplomas from various fields. Despite his diplomas, Sallinger does not use any of them to find employment, choosing instead to live off the settlement money he received for his brother's death while volunteering as a wrestling coach at the local community college. This is due to the fact that Sallinger considers his serial killing activities his real work. Sallinger targets people whom he deems have not earned their achievements. He typically kidnaps them, before torturing them to reveal "their truth". Once he has what he needs, he takes a picture of them as a memento, before murdering them and deposing of their bodies. With the exception of Dorothy Walker, all of his victims have been male. Because of his obsession, he has a low opinion of super-powered people, such as Jessica Jones and Erik Gelden, labeling them "cheaters". Sallinger is also described by Jones as a shutterbug. Sallinger's biggest weakness is his ego, as despite clearly being extremely intelligent, he frequently underestimated Jessica, ultimately leading to his downfall. He was also a hypocrite, trying to dissuade Trish Walker from attacking him when he was chained up and defenseless, despite killing individuals while they were chair bound and unable to defend themselves from him. Sallinger is also extremely uncomfortable with any form of intimacy, as being kissed by Caspar Marx was enough to completely unnerve him and make him retreat, with this being the only time Sallinger failed to kill one of his marks prior to meeting Jessica Jones. Despite his activities, Sallinger does not consider himself evil, and it unclear if he even believes in the concept. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Sallinger is a highly intelligent psychopath. He is well-read in non-fiction and holds numerous degrees in the law, psychology, chemistry, engineering, particle physics, and biology. Described as "an overachiever" by Jessica Jones, Sallinger is indeed a polymath capable of extensive research on his targets and preparing against them; stabbing Jones with an untraceable chef's knife, for instance. Sallinger also makes an effort to stay off the grid by avoiding social media and taking photographs of himself in general. Sallinger's achievements in science and psychology allowed him to figure out Jones' mind "in an afternoon" and he was able to diagnose Malcolm Ducasse's injuries he received from Gor. Sallinger is also a convincing actor, as he caught Jones on camera "molesting his person" when in reality she barely touched him, along with feigning distress when he called the police on her for breaking into his apartment. Furthermore, Sallinger claims to have a "very disciplined mind" that cannot be comprehended by people like Erik Gelden and that even the highly intelligent private investigator Jessica Jones is no match for him, leading him to compare her to an ant which he is so far beyond. Sallinger is also a gifted photographer, having once won a contest in his youth. *'Expert Combatant': As an athlete who coaches wrestling, Sallinger is an expert hand to hand combatant. This was seen when he initially held the upper hand in his public wrestling match with Jessica Jones before she taunted him about knowing of his murder of Nathan Silva, causing him to act reckless and allow Jones to defeat him. It was also demonstrated when he managed to get Trish Walker in a chokehold, despite the fact that his hands and feet were in chains at the time, although she was able to escape before he killed her due to her enhanced agility. *'Knife Mastery': Sallinger is extremely precise with knives, as he managed to stab Jessica Jones with a chef's knife before she could react, effectively hospitalizing her by causing her to require a splenectomy. He was able to use it in combat, as seen during his first fight with Trish Walker. *'Expert Assassin': Sallinger was a prolific serial killer before his capture by Jessica Jones. He killed numerous people and managed to stay off the police's radar. Sallinger managed to kill several people and not leave any incriminating evidence. The only reason he was discovered was when Erik Gelden detected him by chance, started blackmailing him, and Jessica Jones' investigation. Equipment Weapons *'Kitchen knife': Sallinger had used a knife during his attempted murder of Erik Gelden but ended up nearly killing Jessica Jones with it. He later used this knife to fight Trish Walker. *' ': Sallinger had used a downed police officer's handgun against Trish Walker during her assassination on him, though she easily dodged his shots and disarmed him. Other Equipment *'Portable Photo Lab': To be added *'Camera': Sallinger uses this camera to take photos of his victims before he kills them. *'Ski Mask': Sallinger wore a ski mask during his assassination attempt on Erik Gelden. Facilities *'Gregory Sallinger's Apartment': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Donny Sallinger † - Brother Allies *Ronnie Velasco *Manuel Silva *Ana Silva *Hogarth and Associates **Jeri Hogarth - Lawyer **Zaya Okonjo - Lawyer *Joby Enemies *Nathan Silva † - Former Friend and Victim *Caspar Marx - Attempted Victim *Bart † - Victim *Erik Gelden - Attempted Victim *Jessica Jones - Attempted Victim *Trish Walker - Killer *Brianna Gelden *New York City Police Department **Eddy Costa *Malcolm Ducasse *Dorothy Walker † - Victim Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Gregory Salinger is a deranged vigilante and the second person to hold the mantle of Foolkiller. Salinger's main targets are people who are considered deprived of morality and "poetry" in their souls. Behind the Scenes *Before Jeremy Bobb joined the cast, the character had not been fleshed out. Bobb created most of the personality for this character, although the base of Sallinger could have been inspired by Melissa Rosenberg's time on . *Korey Fackler was a stunt double for Jeremy Bobb in the role of Gregory Sallinger. References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Lawyers Category:Hogarth and Associates Clients Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Trish Walker